


Father knows best!

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Already has happened, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Obsessive Behavior, Older Mabel Pines, Possessive Behavior, Sweet and kind mabel, Tangled (2010) References, Tangled AU, Teenage Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Mabel loved her father Bill, but she had to do this. She had to see those lights and while she was doing so then she had even fell in love. But Bill wasn't planning on letting her go so easily, oh no he wasn't.





	Father knows best!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! I just watched Rapunzel again yesterday and got this idea! So this story revolves around Mabel and Bill, like yeah this is complete au weird stuff, Mabel was raised up by Bill since he had kidnapped her since she was baby and raised her like his child, like in the movie she grows curious and at her 18th birthday wants to go see the lights obviously her father saying no, but then Pacifica comes into play [yes there is mabcifica xD] where she stumbles upon Mabel one day and they start talking, eventually making Mabel escape and so this takes place during the mother knows best reprise, um hope you enjoy???

Mabel had been having the time of his life together with this newly met girl. She had been showing her everything she had been missing out on for so long and she couldn't have been happier. Pacifica was just so nice and beautiful, of course she could act arrogant but she had a really kind soul to her that just made her like her even more.

They were outside, taking a break for the night before continuing towards the city tomorrow. Pacifica went to look for some more sticks while she stayed at the fire, warming herself and humming happily.

 However something interrupted this peaceful moment.

"Mabel! Here you are!"

Her brown eyes widened in shock and she turned around quickly to look at her father in the short distance. How had he even found her? She had ran far away with his Pacifica. It should have been impossible! "D-Dad? How did you find me?"

 Bill chuckled and waved his hand around in the air as he stepped closer to her and she was too frozen in shock to even think of moving. Her father wrapped his hands around her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh it didn't take much at all. I just followed the beautiful sound of heartbreak and utter betrayal. It made it so easy to find you." Her eyes widened in confusion. Her dad had always been weird but this was a whole new level.

His father clenched her wrist, making her flinch in pain, as he started to pull her along. There was no way she was going back! She shook her head and pulled away from the hold. Her father turned around with a confused, yet annoyed look. "What are you doing Mabel? Let's go home!"

 She continued to shake his head as ehe stepped back. "No! Dad! I don't want to come home. I have been on this wonderful adventure and I found someone. Pacifica. I think she really likes me..." She protested to her father, there was no way he was going to go back home after everything she had been through with Pacifica. She really liked her and she hoped that the blonde woman felt the same way.

 A chuckle left her dad's lips as he rolled his eyes. "Like you? Please dear, that's utterly demented!" He stepped closer to her again and petted her head gently. "This is why you never should have left me! This whole romance concept you have made up is so stupid!" He pulled on her shoulders and grinned down on her. "I mean who would like you, really look at yourself! You think she would like somebody as ugly as you? Pffft think again sweet."

Bill smiled and caressed her cheek, holding out his hands for her, almost inviting her for a hug. "Now don't be silly, come with daddy! After all daddy-"

"No!" So many emotions angers rushed through her. She didn't want to believe her dad. Pacifica cared for her and liked her. They had opened up to eachother so much in the short time they were together and that made her more then happy, her father had to be wrong just this once.

The temperature seemed to drop around them as her dad's face fell and he raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. "No?" Dark chuckle escaped his lips. "I see how it is." He pulled on her chin and grinned down on him. "Mabel knows best, oh you're so smart now! What a clever lady you think you are!"

 A sound of disappointment left his father's lips as he let go of her chin and took out something from behind him. "If you say so, well if you trust her so much then give her, this!" He pulled out a crown and threw it to her, making her eyes widen in shock. How did he get his hands on this?

Mabel looked at her father in determination, even though guilt filled her heart too. Of course she loved her father. He had raised her and gave her everything, but she decided to trust her own gut just this once.

 Her father grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them and chuckling into her ear. "She will leave you. She hates you, absolutely loathes you. Just watch her betray you." A sigh of annoyance left her dad's mouth as he let go of her shoulders. "I won't tell you that I told you so though."

Few tears appeared in the corners of her eyes as she sniffled and looked towards her father, reaching towards him. "Daddy, wait!" Maybe she was wrong? But she just wanted to believe in Pacifica. She had been nothing but kind to her after all this time. But her dad said the world was full of people covered in deceit and lies.

 Her father shook his head and narrowed his eyes down at her. "But if she is lying to you Mabel. Then don't come to me crying. After all soon you will see..." Her father leaned down to give her forehead a small kiss before he smirked down on her."That father knows best! Oh, believe me you will see."

 With that said her father disappeared away from her sight. She sat down and wiped her tears away that kept steaming down her pale cheeks. Her father was lying and Pacifica loved her. She would give her the crown and then she would be proven wrong and be shown how much her father was wrong.

Hopefully...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean everything to me!!


End file.
